


Not Alone Anymore

by ApolloLoki97



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-whisperers, Reader Insert, Sister!Reader, season nine, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloLoki97/pseuds/ApolloLoki97
Summary: After years on her own, the reader, Aaron's sister is found by Jesus while he is on his way to Alexandria. Michonne is wary of the outsider, but as soon as she finds out who the reader is, you are welcomed with open arms and are reunited with your brother and your new family.----Or when you are Aaron's sister and Jesus saves you only for you to reunite with your big brother and finally meet your niece, Gracie.
Relationships: Aaron & Reader, Aaron & You
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr account: walkerwords.tumblr.com

The air tasted stale on your tongue. 

It had been two days since you had eaten and one since your last drink of water. The last time you had found a stream, it was packed with water-logged Dead as they struggled to get out of the water and back to lumbering on land. The Virginian landscape stretched out before you as you walked along the grassy slope. A decade ago, these overgrown fields of nothingness looked very different and they didn’t feel as empty as they did right now. 

The sun beat down the back of your neck with a ferocity you had gotten used to over the years since the Turn. In the new world, nothing was safe; nothing was certain; everything took something from you. 

You had considered looking for a place to hold up. Maybe somewhere near the water or high up in an old building, but nothing ever fit. At times, you felt like Alice in the room with all the doors and no matter what you did, the key never fit.

The shaded tree line beckoned you ahead and you hoped to find some relief from the sun after walking for hours. Your feet dragged along the dead grass as you pushed yourself towards the shade. Eventually, the trees were surrounding you as your dehydrated mind struggled to stay focused.

“Look for high ground, find water, find shelter,” you said to yourself. Looking for the sun through the canopy, you found North easily enough and began your hike in hopes of finding a stream. However, it seemed the world had other plans for you.

The Dead came out of nowhere.

Their sun-baked flesh crackled as they staggered toward you, reaching out with their bony hands. Drawing your knife from its sheath, you steeled yourself for the attack. The first one fell towards you and you managed to stab it in its skull before it could grab onto your jacket. The creature fell to the ground with a crunch.

Two more came after you as you backed up, trying to gain perspective. You were tired, hungry, and a bit disoriented, but you did what you always did: fought to survive.

Just as you went for the Biter on the left, your feet were knocked out from under you. You shouted in alarm as desiccated hands pulled you to the forest floor. You kicked out at the groaning assailant, but you were getting weaker by the minute and the fall hadn’t helped.

You struggled as the Dead above you, fell to their knees, and tried to grab hold of your flailing arms and legs. You managed to kick one in the jaw, but it barely slowed down. As hands gripped your calf, you allowed yourself to scream as you awaited the pain, but then a rhythmic sound reached your ears.

Horse hooves pounded the ground as a man on horseback came barreling through the trees. From his hand flew a blade that lodged itself into the Biter that had your leg. Two more knives followed as the others were taken out.

Collapsing on your back, you had no fight left in you. If this man was an enemy, you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

Boots touched down to your left as he approached. The man crouched over you and as you peered up at him, you were taken aback by his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue you had ever seen. He was tall with his hair pulled back and he wore gloves and a leather duster. With the sun lighting him from behind, he didn’t look real.

“Are you hurt?” He asked, checking over your body.

“No,” you croaked, sitting up.

“Here,” he said, offering you his canteen. You didn’t hesitate at the sight of it. You took two large gulps from it before giving it back. You swiped at your mouth with the back of your hand.

“Thank you,” you rasped. He smiled gently at you. 

“You looked like you could use some help,” he said, his eyes glinting in the light. “I’m Jesus,” he introduced. 

“(Y/N),” you said before the black spots returned to your vision. “I can’t…I can’t see,” you muttered as dizziness took over. 

“(Y/N)?” You heard Jesus call, but he seemed too far away. Your adrenaline was fading and you tried to keep your eyes open, but everything was fading too fast. You reached a hand towards the stranger, but it fell at your side as you collapsed back onto the dying earth before succumbing to the darkness that eagerly awaited.

Jesus stared down at you and made a quick decision. You needed help and while he knew Michonne would have his head, Alexandria was closer.

Hiking you up into his arms, Jesus got you on the horse, draping you across the saddle before swinging his leg over as well. Once he was settled, he maneuvered you so she sat in front of him and he took the reigns, snapping them quickly and tapping his heels against the horse’s side.

With a quick pull, Jesus rode towards Alexandria, hoping that you would make it. He didn’t know what it was, but something was familiar about you and he knew he couldn’t leave you behind.

He rode hard through the woods, keeping a tight grip on you as he tried not to jostle you too much. He could hear your labored breathing and occasionally, you would move as if you were trying to fight the fatigue that weighed on you. It didn’t take long for the walls of Alexandria to come into view. Jesus whistled as he approached, gaining the attention of whoever was on watch. Luckily, it wasn’t their head of security. 

Gabriel appeared at the top of the wall, looking down at the new arrival. “She needs food and water, please Gabriel,” Jesus pleaded. “I won’t leave her side and I take full responsibility for anything.” Gabriel hesitated, but only for a moment. He disappeared off the watch post and Jesus was worried, he would be turned away after all. He knew Michonne had rules about bringing in outsiders. He hadn’t gotten the full story, but from what Aaron had told him about Jocelyn, Michonne was right to be cautious. However, that didn’t mean he still didn’t have faith in what Alexandria once stood for. 

Jesus steadied his horse as the main gate finally rolled open. Gabriel ushered him inside and locked up behind them. “We need to get her to Siddiq,” Gabriel said as he helped Jesus get you down from the horse. 

“Her name’s (Y/N),” he explained. “Found her getting attacked by Walkers not too far from here. I don’t think she’s had anything to eat for a while.”

“Was she alone?” Gabriel asked as Jesus heaved you up into his arms bridal style. 

“I didn’t see anyone else and she didn’t seem to be looking for anyone before she fainted,” he explained. 

“I’ll have Laura and Scott be on the lookout just to be sure,” Gabriel said. 

“I’m sorry,” Jesus said, “I know you don’t take in strangers, but Hilltop was too far and I think she hit her head.” 

“It’s fine, Jesus,” Gabriel said, “I know what Michonne thinks, but _I’m_ not Michonne.” Gabriel led him to the infirmary. The three of you got strange looks as you moved through the community and it was only a matter of time before word got back to Michonne. Jesus only hoped the resident doctor could fix you up before his Katana-wielding friend kicked you out. 

“Aren’t you going to ask why I was heading here?” Jesus asked as Gabriel opened the door for him. 

“Jesus, if you think some people haven’t figured it out yet, then you and Aaron a lot denser than I first thought,” Gabriel said with a sly smile. 

“Fair enough, Father,” Jesus said as he followed the other man towards Siddiq’s main set up. 

As soon as Jesus brought you into the infirmary, Siddiq was moving to clear a bed for you. “What happened?” Siddiq asked, not even caring to ask who you were. It didn’t matter to him right now. 

“Severe dehydration, lack of food, and I think she hit her head,” Jesus explained, laying you down on the bed. “I already checked for bites when I saw the Walkers attacking her, she’s clean.” Siddiq nodded as he took out his penlight and shone it in your eyes, gently lifting your eyelids. He felt around the back of your head for any bumps or bruising, but was satisfied to not find any. 

Gabriel had taken a few steps back to give the doctor room to work, but Jesus made sure to keep close. It helped when you slowly gained consciousness. Your eyes fluttered open and the first face you saw was the man who had saved you. Your hand blindly searched for him and Jesus was there, adding pressure to your sunburnt skin. “You’re okay, (Y/N),” he assured you. “You’re in a safe place and a doctor is taking a look at you.”

Looking around, you noticed you were in a room in some kind of house. Large windows brought in sunlight and the bed you lay on was the most comfortable thing you had felt since early on in the apocalypse. You let go of Jesus’ hand and tried to sit up. Another pair of hands, the doctor’s you realized, assisted you, placing a pillow behind your back. “What happened?” you asked, trying to get your bearings. 

“You passed out after I saved you,” Jesus told you, “I took you here to get help.” You nodded, letting all the information sink in. You knew there were places out there that offered sanctuary to travelers, but you hadn’t felt comfortable enough to seek one out. The words from someone you knew years before ran through your head as you remembered them asking to go with them to “build a new world”. You had been too concerned with looking for your family that you hadn’t taken their hand, but perhaps you wouldn’t be in this situation if you had. 

“My name is Siddiq,” the doctor said, “and that is Father Gabriel,” he said, gesturing to the man with the clerical collar that stood on the far wall. Still a bit out of it, you let out a small laugh. 

“A doctor, a priest, and a guy named Jesus walk into a bar…” you joked and Siddiq laughed too. 

“She had jokes,” Siddiq said with a smile. “Hard to find that these days.” Jesus nodded in agreement. “What’s your name?” he asked you. 

“(Y/N),” you said, rubbing at your face. Siddiq then offered you a glass of water that he poured from the pot by the bed. 

“Drink, (Y/N),” he said, “we’ll get you some food once your body is more hydrated.” You took the glass from him and drank half of it in one go. “You don’t seem to be injured so one we get you back on your feet with some more water and food, you should be good to go,” Siddiq said reassuringly. 

“Yes, I believe that would be for the best,” a new voice said. You all looked over to the doorway to see a beautiful and tall woman. Her dark skin glowed in the sunlight, but her eyes were hard as they stared at you. When you noticed the sword strapped to her back, you inched behind Jesus, reaching for his coat. Siddiq squeezed your arm carefully. “What is this?” she asked. 

“Michonne,” Jesus began.

“Don’t,” she warned. “I’ll talk to you later, Jesus.”

“She just needed water and food,” Father Gabriel said to her. “I saw no harm in helping her, Michonne.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Michonne said, approaching you. Jesus stepped away from the bed, giving the woman some room. Your hand fell away from his coat as you looked up at the warrior. “Who are you?” she ordered. 

“No one,” you said honestly. “I didn’t even know there was a community nearby. I was on my way to the city and I got attacked. Jesus saved me.” Michonne glanced at the aforementioned man quickly before returning her attention to you. 

“Where are you people?” she asked. 

“I don’t have any. Not anymore,” you said. “We got separated months ago in the blizzard and I don’t think any of them survived.”

“But you did?” she asked, her tone accusatory. 

“Barely,” you said, “it hasn’t been easy being on my own.” 

“What do you want?” 

“Nothing! I didn’t even know he was taking me here until I woke up moments ago. I’m not here to hurt anyone!” Michonne was quiet for a moment as she thought. 

“I want her gone,” Michonne said. “Blindfold her and take her someplace where she can’t find her way back.”

“Michonne, please,” Siddiq said, “she needs rest, she can’t go out there like this.” 

“That is not our problem, Siddiq. We have rules for a reason!” 

“No, _you_ have rules, Michonne,” he snapped back. “I never agreed to them.”

“Then you don’t need to stay here, do you?” she returned with a glare.

“Enough!” Gabriel said. “I know we all different opinions on how to handle outsiders, but turning on each other is not the way to handle it.”

“I made myself very clear, Gabriel,” Michonne said. Gabriel went to argue again, but footsteps echoed through the room as someone else entered, ready to diffuse the situation. 

“We have a council for a reason, Michonne,” the new person said and the voice rolled through you like a wave. You couldn’t see them from your position behind Jesus and Michonne, but you knew that voice. 

“Not now, Aaron,” Michonne said and that’s when it hit you all at once.

Aaron. 

“Aaron?” you said, his name feeling foreign on your tongue. Slowly, a tall man with a beard and curly hair came around the corner and he froze. Nobody spoke, but the others kept looking between the two of you confused. Aaron stared at you as if he was seeing a ghost.

“Oh my god,” he gasped as he finally snapped out of his surprise. He ignored Michonne and the others as he walked forward, stopping at your bedside. Hesitantly he reached out his right hand to you. You noticed his left was now a prosthetic, but that wasn’t the only thing different about your big brother.

He seemed harder and his eyes looked almost ancient. As soon as his fingertips met your skin, you collapsed towards him. He grabbed you in a hug immediately, clutching you to him. “Oh god!” he cried, pressing kisses to the top of your head. “(Y/N),” he said as you held onto him, trying not to cry. He pulled back, searching your face. “You’re so big,” he said. 

“Last time you saw me I was fifteen, so yeah, that tends to happen, brother,” you said and at your words, Jesus’ mouth fell open. 

“Your Aaron’s sister?” he asked and Aaron jumped as if he just realized Jesus was there. “The one who lived in Massachusetts?” You nodded, surprised he knew that bit of information. 

“She stayed with my mom after the divorce,” Aaron explained and then looked back at you. “How are you here? I thought you were dead.”

“Jesus found me, he saved me. I’ve been heading South since everything happened,” you explained, unable to keep any distance between you and your brother. You held onto his hand, examining all the scars that marked it. 

“You found her?” Aaron asked Jesus who just nodded. Aaron reached out his left arm to Jesus and the latter walked into the embrace. “Thank you, Paul,” Aaron whispered, leaning his head on the other man’s chest. “Thank you.” Watching them, it wasn’t difficult to see that Aaron had a connection with your Savior. Jesus pulled back and gripped Aaron by the back of the neck, looking at him with something that looked a lot like love to you, but you kept your observation to yourself. Aaron then seemed to realize the confusion in the room. “This is my baby sister,” he explained to the others. “God, I never thought I would see her again.” 

“Aaron,” Michonne began softer this time. 

“I know the rules…” he said, but Michonne was shaking her head. 

“Rules don’t matter when it comes to family,” she said and the look in her eyes told you that she had lost people, someone perhaps she was still hoping to see again. Michonne carefully approached you. “I’m sorry.” 

“You have to be careful,” you said, “I understand.” Michonne nodded and then stepped away as Siddiq broke the tension again. 

“(Y/N) needs her rest,” he said. “I’m gonna keep her in the infirmary tonight so I can keep an eye on her.” The others nodded and Gabriel moved to leave and so did Michonne, but not before pausing by Aaron’s side. 

“I’ll take your guard shift and let the others know what happened,” she said. 

“Thank you, Michonne,” he said and Michonne gripped his shoulder before following Gabriel out of the room. Jesus stopped by the doorway and looked back.

“I’m gonna be around for a bit, Aaron,” he said, “if that’s okay?”

“Of course,” Aaron said, “I’ll come to find you in a bit.” 

“I can watch Gracie for you,” he offered, “She and I have some catching up to do anyway.”

“That would be great, Paul,” Aaron said gratefully. “Thank you.” Jesus smiled and then sent a wink your way before exiting the infirmary. 

“I’ll let you two catch up,” Siddiq said, placing more water on the bedside. “Make sure she drinks, Aaron. We’ll try food in a bit.”

“Thanks, Doc,” you said, grabbing the water glass again. He nodded to the both of you before leaving as well. Finally, alone, you reached for him again and Aaron took you in his arms. “I can’t believe I found you,” you said into his chest.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N), I should have come for you, but I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t even know where you were.”

“Don’t do that,” you said, leaning back so you could look him in the eyes. “Do not blame yourself. I’m okay, Aaron. I survived, we both did. It took a long time to get to you, but I’m here now.” Aaron nodded, blinking back the tears as he pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“I have so much to tell you,” he said. 

“Me too,” you said with a weak laugh. “Though I have a feeling your stories are much more interesting than mine,” you said, tapping the metal arm. He scrunched his nose and lifted his prosthetic to his face. 

“Pretty cool, right? A couple of the blacksmiths at Hilltop made it,” Aaron explained. 

“Hilltop?” 

“The community where Jesus is from,” he said. 

“There’s another community?” you asked, surprised. 

“Four in all. We’re in Alexandria, then there’s Hilltop, Oceanside, and the Kingdom. I’ll take you to them sometime soon. Introduce you to my new family. Though, we may have to go a little deeper into the wilderness to find one of my best friends. He’s not really a sociable person right now.”

“And yet he’s your _best_ friend?” you asked, smiling. 

“He’s…Daryl’s odd, but we love him.” You smirked as you drank more water, relishing in the feel of it cooling your throat. 

“Who’s Gracie?” you asked after Aaron filled your glass again. 

“My daughter,” he said and you nearly dropped the drink in your hand. 

“Daughter?”

“You’re an aunt, (Y/N),” he said with a beaming smile. “I can’t wait for you to meet her, she’s everything and more.” 

“How old is she?” you asked, trying to imagine your brother with a kid.

“Six,” he said, “almost seven and a total dream of a kid. I couldn’t have asked for better.”

“Well, I can’t wait to meet her too. If she’s anything like her daddy, I’m sure I’ll love her.” Aaron and you spent the new couple of hours, reminiscing about life before the Turn and what happened afterward. You told him how you tried to get to Virginia after the first outbreak, but got caught up in a group of people wanting to head West. Eventually, you had gotten away from them, but were on your own for months after until you found another group and stuck with them for at least a year. “I never really fit anywhere, you know? Couldn’t find my people. Though, it looks like you did.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said as he lay next to you, staring up at the ceiling. “It wasn’t easy, but we’ve all become more than family. Everything we’ve been through…” he trailed off, his hand fiddling with one of the straps on his left arm. 

“Mom died at the beginning,” you explained softly. Aaron nodded. 

“I figured,” he sighed, “I don’t know what happened to Dad, but he was sick the last time I spoke to him.”

“I know, he called me and told me about the cancer,” you said, “I just hope he’s not out there roaming around, you know?” 

“Stubborn man like him? Probably went out with a bang, (Y/N),” he joked. You both were quiet for a moment before you asked what had been on your mind since you woke up. 

“Am I safe here?” you asked. Aaron turned on his side, pushing the hair from your face. 

“Yes, I promise. Tomorrow, I will take you out of this room and show you everything this place is. We fought hard to keep Alexandria, and now it’s home.”

“Okay,” you said, stretching your hands out in front of you. “I still trust you, always will.” 

“Good,” Aaron said and then grabbed your arm suddenly causing you to jump. He turned your right arm over and exposed a large scar that ran from your elbow to your shoulder. “What happened?” 

“Ran into a herd about six or so years ago” you explained. “Fell down a short hill and got my arm all shredded by some razor wire.” Aaron cringed at the thought. 

“How’d you get away?” 

“Some guys actually hauled my ass through the woods and saved me,” you explained. “Weird guy, but he was strong and he protected me until I could handle things on my own again. Never saw him again, but I owe him a lot.” Shrugging, you pulled down the sleeve of your shirt. “What about _your_ arm?”

“Lumber accident,” Aaron revealed and you laughed.

“You’re serious?” you asked. 

“It’s true, we were building a bridge and Walkers snuck up on us and some idiot let go of the rope that was holding the logs and it crushed my arm. Luckily, Hilltop has a badass field medic and she fixed me up good.”

“She still around?” 

“Yeah, still at Hilltop.”

“Remind me to thank her when I visit,” you said as you curled into your brother’s side, closing your eyes. “What happened to you, Aaron? What haunts you?” Aaron pulled you closer, leaning his head on yours. 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow, kid,” he whispered. 

“Don’t call me kid,” you mumbled and as you fell asleep, finally feeling safe, but not because of Alexandria, but because you finally found him. You finally found your family. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Aaron got you out of the infirmary and onto the streets of Alexandria. 

The first thing you noticed was how normal everything seemed. There were obvious signs of the new world. The water treatment area, the windmill, and even the plethora of weapons that seemed to be on everyone’s person. However, there were also remnants of the old world too with brick buildings, children playing in the streets, and the simplest things such as street signs and clean sidewalks. 

“It’s so…clean,” you said as you walked alongside your brother. Aaron had stayed with you the entire night, only leaving for a little bit to get you some dinner and talk to Jesus. You learned that Jesus was the one to introduce Alexandria to Hilltop and the other community, Kingdom, “back in the day”, as Aaron put it. 

“A lot different from what you’re used to, huh?” he asked, slinging his arm around your shoulder. You leaned into him. You were feeling much better now that you had proper sleep, food, and buckets of water. Siddiq had checked in on you throughout the night and Gabriel had even come by as you got up for the day. You weren’t used to be thought of anymore. Any time someone asked how you were feeling, you got a strange feeling in the pit of your stomach. It would take time to get used to again, you realized. “What was the last place you stayed like?” he asked.

“It was an old country club or something. Like one of those rich people exclusive clubs Dad used to take you to,” you said. “I stayed there for like five months and then had to move on when these guys tried to take it over.” 

“Were they going to hurt you?” he asked, concerned. 

“I don’t know, I never gave them the chance to see me. Snuck out when they weren’t looking.”

“Smart girl,” he said. 

“ _Yes_ , Aaron, I do tend to use my brain on the _odd_ occasion.” Aaron rolled his eyes and when he did that he looked so much like your mom it made you a bit sad. Aaron took you down another street, towards the other gate. He pointed out a few people and where they grew their food. Since learning about places like Alexandria, you never could have imagined that this is what they looked like behind the walls.

Walking down the road, someone ran up to you, trying to get Aaron’s attention. It was a tall man with a long ponytail that flew behind him as he jogged over. “Eugene,” Aaron greeted, “this is my sister, (Y/N).” Eugene looked over at you, nearly appraising you like a new steed for their barn. 

“Yes, Father Gabriel did mention that our long-haired ninja friend had found a woman who was related to you out in the woods,” Eugene said. “Eugene Porter, a pleasure to meet you.” You took the hand he offered and shook it briefly. 

“You too, Eugene,” you said. 

“Aaron,” Eugene continued, “I was wondering if you knew the whereabouts of Laura. I cannot seem to find her.”

“She went out with Scott early. I saw them heading into the woods. There were some Walkers near the hunting grounds. They went to clear them out,” Aaron explained. You didn’t know who Laura and Scott were, but Eugene seemed to be relieved to know where the former was. 

“Thank you,” Eugene said with a curt nod before looping off and back towards the main gate. You watched after him, incredibly confused. 

“He’s…odd,” you said. “Is he one of your best friends too?” you joked. 

“Shut up,” Aaron said with a laugh before you continued on your way. “Eugene is the most brilliant person I know. He’s created a lot of the things you see here. The water filtering, the radio towers, all of it.” 

“Sounds like the kind of person I want on my apocalypse team, that’s for sure,” you said. Aaron couldn’t argue with that one.

Aaron took you all throughout the town. He introduced you to a few people, but you didn’t stay long enough to chat. He was eager to make sure you could see yourself staying in Alexandria. He couldn’t imagine that you wouldn’t want to, but it had been years since he had seen you. Seeing you all grown up and how the world had hardened you, he wasn’t sure he really knew you anymore, but he was willing to know the new you as fast as possible. 

The two of you were walking towards Aaron’s house when you ran into Michonne again. Walking alongside her, was a small girl with brown hair who was wearing a brimmed hat. Michonne was laughing at something the kid said causing the latter to grin brightly up at the woman. Michonne slowed when she saw you and smiled. “(Y/N),” she greeted, “how are you feeling?”

“Better, thank you, Michonne,” you said and offered her a warm smile of your own. You knew that the two of you had really gotten off on the wrong foot, but you were hoping to become friends with her. Especially considering she seemed very important to your brother. Michonne then gestured to the child by her hip. 

“This is my daughter, Judith,” she introduced. “Judith, this is (Y/N), Aaron’s sister.” Judith smiled at you and offered her small hand. You shook it lightly. 

“It is very nice to meet you, Judith,” you told her. 

“You too!” she said. “My mom said that Jesus found you.” 

“He did,” you said. 

“He’s so nice and he is a really good teacher for fighting. He teaches Aaron,” she pointed out and Michonne bit her lip from laughing as Aaron blushed slightly. You gave him a knowing look, wagging your brows and he kicked your ankle. 

“And speaking of Jesus,” Aaron said, “I think Gracie has had him in her clutches for long enough,” Aaron joked. At the mention of your niece’s name, nerves crept up your spine. You figured that one day Aaron would become a dad. He was always great with kids, but you never imagined that it would be during the end of the world.

“We’ll let you get back to it then,” Michonne said. “I have some business of my own to deal with,” she said touching a ring of keys that sat on her belt with an annoyed look. Aaron grimaced, but Judith rolled her eyes under the brim of her hat. 

“Good luck with that,” Aaron said, “don’t tell him I say ‘hi’.”

“Very funny,” Michonne mocked with a quick smile. “Nice seeing you,” she said to you and you nodded back. Michonne and Judith headed back down the street and you couldn’t help but smile at the way Judith skipped alongside her mother. 

“That was ominous,” you noted as you continued towards Aaron’s house. Aaron sighed, running a hand over his bearded face. 

“We have a prisoner,” Aaron explained. “He did some pretty horrible things a while back and Michonne and Gabriel are in charge of keeping an eye on him and all that.”

“What kind of horrible things?” 

“I’ll tell you about it soon, but let’s just focus on something good right now, okay?” You nodded, dropping the subject. You were surprised to hear that they actually had kept someone locked up. With the way the new world worked, nobody even bothered to do that anymore. It was either you lived, died, or joined the Dead or Walkers as you’ve heard the others call them since arriving in Alexandria. 

Walking up the front steps of the house, you paused, grabbing Aaron’s metal arm. He looked back at you with raised eyebrows. “What is it?” he asked. 

“What if she doesn’t like me?” you asked, worriedly. 

“Gracie is gonna love you, (Y/N),” Aaron said. “I promise. Besides, she already knows about you. I used to tell her stories about you and mom to get her to fall asleep.”

“You did?” you asked, your voice incredibly soft. 

“Of course,” Aaron promised, “she needed to know about her family.” You pushed down the urge to tear up as you nodded and released your grip on his arm. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” Aaron grinned at you and then nodded towards his house and you followed after him.

As soon as you stepped into the house, you saw the little things that made it very _Aaron_. Children’s art was pinned to the walls and toys were scattered about here and there. It felt like an actual home and not a shelter. As soon as the door closed behind you, quick footsteps came rushing down the hallway.

“Daddy!” a high pitched voice yelled as a blonde little girl came barreling towards Aaron. He didn’t hesitate and as soon as Gracie was close, he grabbed her up into his arms, holding her close. 

“Hey Gracie,” he said into her curly hair. Coming down the hall after the kid was Jesus. His long hair was loose around his face and he was void of his leather coat and his boots. A picture of pure ease in your brother’s home. He smiled at you, but your attention was on the little girl clutching at your brother’s neck. He dropped her to the ground and ruffled her hair. He then kneeled down to her level and turned her to face you. You matched his position on the ground. “Gracie, honey, I’d like you to meet your Aunt (Y/N). She’s come a long way to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Gracie,” you told her, offering her your hand, but she had other ideas. With a grin, Gracie walked toward you and wrapped her arms around your neck, hugging you tight. Slowly, you brought your own arms around her and hugged her back. 

“You’re so pretty,” Gracie whispered in your ear and your heart melted. You let the tears come as you held onto her. Glancing up at Aaron, he had a similar expression on his face. 

As Aaron watched you embrace his daughter, he knew that without a doubt, you weren’t going anywhere. 

* * *

After the initial introduction, you spent the rest of the day with Jesus, Aaron, and Gracie.

Jesus had tried to excuse himself to give the three of you ‘family time’, but Aaron had nearly tied him to the chair to keep him there, assuring him that he _was_ family. Jesus had relented and when he caught you looking at him, you sent him a wink which caused him to roll his eyes. They could try to hide it all they wanted, but it was obvious to you and everyone else.

After you spent the day catching up and learning all about their lives in Alexandria and Hilltop, Aaron revealed something that made you want to cry again.

An actual shower. 

After years of using lakes, rainwater, and the odd garden hose, you were finally going to have a proper shower. You stayed under the spray for as long as you were allowed and scrubbed layers of grime and dirt from your bare skin. Your hair was finally clean and as the water ran clear, you finally stepped out and wrapped yourself in a towel. Aaron had found you some clean clothes in the back of one of the closets and left them by the door. Pulling on the fresh t-shirt and jeans, you finally felt human again. Using your fingers, you combed out the tangles in your hair and tied it out of your face.

Exiting the bathroom, you found your new family in the living room. 

“Wow, who knew there was a _person_ under all that?” Jesus joked and you threw a throw pillow at him causing Gracie who sat at his feet laugh. Jesus was braiding her hair to keep it out of her face while Aaron watched on from the love seat. You joined your brother, leaning into his side as he slung his around you.

“Be careful, Paul, she’s more dangerous than she looks,” Aaron warned with a smile. 

“Well if she’s anything like _you_ , then I think I’ll be able to handle her,” he challenged as he finished up Gracie’s hair. 

“Are those fighting words?” you asked, sitting up straight. 

“Uh oh,” Gracie said, getting to her feet and running over to sit in her dad’s lap. 

“You know what? They might be,” Jesus said, cracking his knuckles. You got to your feet and slipped into a fighting stance. 

“Bring it on, _Paul_ ,” you teased and Jesus rushed you, tackling you to the floor. Aaron sigh, but kicked his feet up to give you both more room. Jesus pinned you in seconds and you groaned under the weight of his body. 

“Wanna try that again?” 

“Eugene was right,” you said into the carpet, “you are a ninja.” Jesus howled in laughter as he let you up, but you moved, rolling over onto him and pinning him with a cheerful shout. “But I’m craftier.” Jesus flopped to the ground. 

“Okay, Aaron, it’s official. Your sister is awesome,” Jesus said causing Aaron to chuckle. You leaned down and tapped Jesus on the nose before rolling off of him and offering a hand up.

“See, brother, I knew I’d become the favourite soon enough.” This time is Aaron who threw the first pillow causing Gracie to light up the room with her laughter. 

* * *

After dinner, you needed some air.

Jesus offered to play some games with Gracie while you and Aaron took a walk for a bit. “I can’t believe we can do this now,” you said, breathing in the cool air as day turned to twilight.

“What?” Aaron asked. 

“Walk around without weapons and not have to worry that the Dead are going to be lurking around every corner. It’s something I never thought I would have again.” 

“Well, you have it here now, (Y/N),” he said. “You have a home here now.” 

“I know, I do,” you told him. “And Gracie… Aaron, she is _amazing_. You’ve raised her well.” 

“Thank you,” Aaron said, “That means a lot to me, sis.” You beamed up at him. The two of you began talking about the other communities. Aaron informed you about the Kingdom and how it was run by a King Ezekiel. It wasn’t the weirdest thing you’ve ever come across so it didn’t really surprise you. Oceanside, however, was something you wanted to see as soon as possible. You hadn’t been to the beach in a long time and the women there sounded like complete badasses. 

As for Hilltop, you still wanted to meet Enid, the medic that had saved Aaron’s life when his arm was injured. You had always been interested in medicine and perhaps meeting her would spark something again. Aaron also told more about Michonne and her family. She had a late son, Carl, and currently had another child, Rick Jr., or just RJ.

He was named after his father, Rick Grimes, who had died years before. Hearing Aaron speak about Grimes made you realize this man was more than just another survivor. It seemed to you that Rick Grimes was a sort of mythic hero around Alexandria. You were sad you never got to meet him. You told Aaron as much. 

“I wish you could have met him too,” Aaron said sadly. Before you could ask him anything else, a voice reached your ears that was very familiar. You turned your head in the direction from which it was coming from. “(Y/N)?” your brother asked, but you ignored him, walking towards the sound. You picked up your pace as their voice became clearer. Turning a corner, you saw him. Standing next to the meeting hall, speaking to Father Gabriel, was someone who had saved your life from a herd all those years ago. 

“Negan?” you gasped, not quite believing it. He was older for sure and his hair was shorter, but it was him. You would never forget the way he carried himself, those broad shoulders, and the sly smile that was always on his face. The same smile that rested on his lips now. “Negan,” you said louder this time and he turned to you.

Tilting his head, he looked at you and then recognition flashed across his face. You felt Aaron at your side, trying to grab your arm, but you ignored him. You swiftly walked towards Negan, a growing smile on your face. He took a step away from Gabriel as you approached.

“Well _shit_ , look who survived after all,” Negan said, greeting you. You didn’t hesitate as you went right up to him and threw your arms around his neck, pulling him close. Negan hugged you back, lifting you off the ground for a second before setting you down.

“I told you that I would,” you reminded him as you placed your hands on either side of his face, feeling the scruff of his beard much like you did all those years before when you trimmed it for him by the fire. 

“Damn right you did, Kid,” Negan grinned.

“What the hell is this?” Aaron asked, breaking the moment between you and Negan. You turned to him, excited. 

“Aaron, this is the guy that saved me from that herd I told you about. When I got the scar,” you explained, gesturing to your arm. “I can’t believe he’s here.”

“ _You_ saved my sister?” Aaron asked and Negan froze, looking between you and your brother, looking for the resemblance. 

“(Y/N) is your sister?” Negan asked and Aaron nodded once, his jaw stiff. You also saw that he was very rigid, his hand resting on a knife as he glared at the taller man. “Shit.”

“What’s going on?” you asked. 

“Aaron,” Gabriel said gently, “let’s give them a moment, okay?” 

“Excuse me?” Aaron said, his eyes widening at Gabriel as if the Father had just spoken Klingon. 

“I think he should be the one to explain, not you,” Gabriel said, trying to pull Aaron away. 

“I’m not leaving her alone with him!” Aaron said, pulling away from Gabriel. 

“Aaron it’s _fine_. I know him,” you said. 

“No, you don’t. You don’t him at all, (Y/N). Remember that prisoner? The one that did the horrible things? That’s him!” Negan sighed at Aaron’s words, pinching the bridge of his nose. You looked at Negan confused but then turned back to your brother. 

“I’d like to speak to him alone, Aaron. Back off.” Aaron scoffed, but gave up, throwing his right hand up and stomping off with Gabriel following. You turned back to Negan and took his head, leading him over to sit on the deck of the meeting hall. 

“Shit just got _real_ messy, kid,” Negan sighed, running his hands over his shaved head.

“Why does he hate you? What did you do?” you asked, carefully. Negan shook his head. 

“What didn’t I do? That would be the more appropriate question, Darlin’.” 

“Negan, please,” you said, reaching for his hand. He let you take it, holding it between his own. After he had initially saved you, the two of you traveled for a while. You had made it seem much shorter when telling Aaron, but the truth was, you were with Negan for more than two months. He had gotten separated from his group shortly before you did. You protected each other from the Walkers and the elements and he began to care for you like a little sister. To you, he wasn’t Aaron, but he was damn close to another brother. When the two of you had gone your separate ways, it was your choice. He wanted to head near D.C. and you headed back into the woods in hopes of tracking down anyone you once knew.

Negan was always a people person and you knew he needed to go find his place in everything. It seemed to you that he did just that. “I used to be the leader of a community the Saviors,” Negan began and you listened patiently. “We weren’t… _I_ wasn’t the kindest of people, (Y/N). The things I did to keep my people safe were… unnecessary. I stole, I killed people, and I _enjoyed_ it…” Negan trailed off, not looking at you. 

“What happened with Alexandria?” you asked. 

“Did your brother tell you about a man named Rick Grimes?”

“Yes,” you said. 

“He and I…we hated each other. His people killed my men…twice. They did it to protect Hilltop or something,” he said with a wave vague of his hand. “I retaliated by rounding them up and… well, you remember Lucille, right?” You did remember his famous bat. You had repaired it once when he hit a Walker too hard one day. 

“I do.”

“I used her to kill two of Rick’s men one night. Smashed in their brains in front of their family. Fuck, (Y/N), I killed a _pregnant_ woman’s husband right in front of her.” The anger in his voice was all directed at himself. “I did more too,” he said, finally looking at you and you instantly saw the heaviness in his soul through his eyes. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” you told him. 

“I should.” 

“Not right now,” you said, scooting closer to him. 

“You’re gonna hear stories, kid,” Negan said. 

“I got stories of my own, Negan,” you whispered, leaning against him. “I have them because of you. _You_ saved me that day and I don’t think I have ever thanked you for that.”

“No thanks needed,” Negan said, but you disagreed. Leaning up, you pressed a kiss to his cheek and he leaned into you. 

“The day we said goodbye, do you remember what I told you?” you asked him, resting your head on his shoulder. 

“You said we’d always be family,” Negan said with a small smile. 

“That isn’t going to change.” 

“You’re still a badass, you know that?” he said, flicking your nose. 

“Of course I am,” you said with a smile, “where do you think I learned it from.”

* * *

When you entered Aaron’s home, it was quiet. 

Gabriel had returned to take Negan back to his cell. He was allowed outside to work and then sometimes the Father let him walk around when nobody was out on the streets at night. It had taken him years to get Gabe to trust him with that, but now Negan and Gabriel had a strange relationship that even you couldn’t quite get a read on. You promised Negan you would visit him soon once you and Aaron figured everything out. Gabriel agreed to keep the history between you and the Alexandria prisoner to himself.

For now. 

Walking into the kitchen, you found your brother cleaning up after Dinner. “Where’s Gracie?” you asked. 

“Jesus is tucking her in,” Aaron said, his back turned toward you.

“Can we talk about this, Aaron?” 

“Talk about what?” Aaron snapped, throwing down the rag he had in his hand. “Talk about how you and the worst person I have _ever_ met are somehow BFFs?”

“It’s a lot more complicated than that, Aaron,” you said, calmly. “Negan and I have a history that is… Look, he and I go back and I can’t tell you about it in one night. It’s not that simple.”

“Did he tell you what he did?” 

“Some of it,” you said. 

“Did he tell you that he kept my friend Daryl locked in his factory for _weeks_. He tortured Daryl, kept him chained like a dog and he broke him. Negan is the _only_ person in this world that I have seen who could do that to Daryl Dixon. That man went through hell and back in the Sanctuary. His men _killed_ my boyfriend, (Y/N). He killed my friends.”

“So why is he still breathing?” you asked.

“Because Rick wanted him to be a symbol of what the new world could be,” Aaron explained. “That we didn’t need to kill him.” 

“Rick’s gone,” you noted, “who is keeping him alive? Michonne?”

“It’s complicated,” Aaron said. “There are other factors.”

“Right, so _you_ can have reasons, but I can’t,” you said, crossing your arms. 

“Don’t put words in my mouth. You sound like Mom.” 

“Aaron, I wouldn’t be alive without him and that is what matters to me,” you said, walking towards him. “Doesn’t that mean anything?” 

_“Of course_ it does,” Aaron sighed, taking a deep breath. “Don’t think that I don’t understand that he saved you, but I need you to see where I’m coming from.” 

“Trust me, I do,” you said, grabbing his hands. “Negan has never been a saint. He wasn’t innocent when I knew him, Aaron. He killed people with me too. Albeit he did it to _protect_ me, but I saw Lucille in action too.” Aaron cringed at the memory. 

“He’s locked up for a reason, (Y/N).”

“I know he hurt you, all of you, but he _never_ hurt me. He never put his hands on me, yelled at me, _or_ put me in danger. You can all hate him, but I shouldn’t have to.” Aaron was quiet for a moment as your words sank in. Eventually, he pulled you into him, letting the tension go in his body. 

“I don’t want to fight with you, (Y/N),” he said into your hair. “I just got you back and I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t, but you have to realize that I’m not a kid anymore and that I have grown up and had new experiences. You need to be patient and try to understand me. I’m going to try to do the same with you. Is that a deal?” Aaron nodded and kissed your head. 

“New life, huh?” You shook your head. 

“Same life, just a new chapter, brother,” you said and as you held your brother in that warm kitchen, you thought of Jesus and Gracie upstairs and Negan asleep in his cell. A collection of people who never would have worked before the Turn, but to you, they were family and you finally realized you were not alone anymore. 


End file.
